Christmas With His Family
by Ability King KK
Summary: Last time, he spent Christmas with her family. This time, she's spending it with his. Abilityshipping with minor Drunkenshipping.


**Christmas is almost here, so decided to write out an Abilityshipping one-shot for the occasion. Gotta get back into the Abilityshipping groove.**

**-:-**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lila-chan?" asked the raven-haired boy.

"Of course, Sato-kun! You spent Christmas with my family remember? I think it's only fair I get to spend this Christmas with yours," replied the lavender-haired girl traveling next to him.

The two teens were the Future Master, Satoshi, and the Salon Maiden, Lila. They were making their way to Pallet Town to spend Christmas with Sato's family.

"Okay, but word of warning. My dad is a lot worse than Goyo."

"You're dad is overprotective?"

"No, he's just…you'll find out once we get there," said Sato with a grimace.

"_Pi Pikapi,"_ said the yellow Pokémon on Sato's shoulder as if say it'll be alright.

-:-

Meanwhile back in Pallet…

"When is that boy going get here? I want to meet this girlfriend of his!" exclaimed a tall man with long silver hair. He was currently looking out the window with his face pressed up against the glass.

"You know, Silver-kun, you could have easily met Lila-chan a lot earlier, but you were too busy looking for that Moltres you're searching for," said an auburn-haired woman with a sigh. She was currently in the kitchen preparing dinner for when her son and his girlfriend arrived.

"Now that's not fair, Hanako-chan! If I had known Sato had a girlfriend, I would've come home as fast as I could so I could meet her," said Silver, looking at the woman with a serious look. He then gave his wife a grin. "I bet she's like you."

"What makes you think that?" questioned Hanako, wondering what her husband was up to.

"Us Hikite men always tend to fall for the most beautiful of women," replied Silver as he gave a loving glance to Hanako.

"S-Silver-kun!" stuttered Hanako with a heavy blush.

"You're still cute when you blush, you know that?"

That made Hanako blush harder. Wanting to gain the upper hand, or at least hoping to, Hanako wrapped her arms around Silver's neck and placed her lips upon his.

"And you're just as handsome as ever."

Silver grinned again and pressed his wife to his body. Hanako blushed again as she knew exactly what Silver wanted. Before either of them could say anything, a new voice spoke up.

"You two might want to cool off. Sato is almost here after all."

Silver and Hanako quickly separated from each other. Hanako, blushing heavily, looked away in embarrassment, while Silver glared at the tall, raven-haired man leaning against the doorway.

"Who the hell invited you anyway?" demanded Silver.

The man turned and walked to the door to meet up with Sato. Just before left, he answered with a grin. "Ask your wife."

Once the man was gone, Silver turned to Hanako for answers.

"I figured I'd need some help with making sure you don't embarrass Satoshi in front of Lila-chan," answered Hanako as she went back to cooking the food.

"Says the woman who is always asking if he has enough underwear," retorted Silver with a deadpan look.

"As his mother I need to make sure he has the essentials!"

Silver could only roll his eyes at his wife.

-:-

With Sato and Lila, the two were almost at Sato's home. As they got closer, Sato noticed a tall, raven-haired man standing in front of the door. What made the man stand out was the blue and black suit he wore and the blue fedora atop of his head. Sato's eyes lit up when he fully recognized the man.

"Oi, Gen!" called out Sato.

"_Pikachu!"_ called out Pikachu, waving hello.

Gen looked over and smirked at the younger boy. "Long time no see, Sato. Welcome home."

"Sato-kun, who is this man?" asked Lila as the two of them reached the house and stood in front of Gen.

"This, Lila-chan, is Gen and he's from Steel Island in the Sinnoh Region. I recently found out that he's my cousin on my father's side of the family!" explained Sato with a grin.

Lila looked over Gen and noticed that he did look like an older version of her Sato-kun. She had to hide a blush as the thought of Sato reaching that age and becoming even more handsome than he already was.

"So what brings you to Kanto, Gen?" asked Sato, not noticing the glances Lila was giving him.

Gen did notice though and hid a smirk. Sato definitely picked a good one. "Well, Hanako-obachan invited me. She thought it'd be best for me to be with family instead of on my island."

"Cool! Where's Lucario, by the way?" asked Sato, looking for the Aura Pokémon.

"He's inside meditating. Got to keep the Aura training up, you know?"

"Aura?"

Sato looked over to Lila. "Hai. Gen and I are the only known users of Aura in the world. Though Gen is the only one who actually knows how to use it."

"The offer is still open, Sato. I can teach you how to use Aura if you want," said Gen.

"…I don't know. Do you think I have what it takes?"

"I believe you do, Sato-kun," said Lila with a gentle smile.

"Listen to her, Sato. She's a smart one," said Gen with a grin. His grin got a little bigger when Lila blushed at the compliment.

"That's one of the reason I love Lila-chan! She's smart, kind and pretty!" declared Sato as he wrapped his arm around Lila's waist and pulled her closer.

"S-Sato-kun!" squeaked Lila, her blush getting darker.

Gen and Pikachu couldn't help but laugh at the two. Their conversation was cut short when the window opened up and Silver poked his head out.

"Oi, you three! Unless you want to catch colds, I'd think it's best you all come inside!"

Listening to the older male, Gen, Sato, and Lila went inside, where the younger trainers were greeted by Hanako and Silver.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" cried Hanako as she brought her son into a bone crushing hug. Pikachu luckily escaped and ran off to find one of the other Pokémon to converse with.

"Kaasan!" exclaimed Sato; embarrassed that this was happening in front of Lila. The lavender-haired girl could only giggle at her boyfriend.

"And you were worried that I would embarrass him?" questioned Silver with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh hush."

"It's good to see you, Kaasan, Otousan," said Sato.

"Good to see you too, Son!" exclaimed Silver he then went over to where Lila was. She let out a small "eep" and flinched back a bit when this tall man started to scrutinize her. He looked very intimidating.

"Otousan, what are you doing?" questioned Sato, his eye starting to twitch in annoyance.

Silver then stood straight and gave his son a grin. "She's a cute one, Sato, and she'll definitely be a beauty when you two get older! I was right when I said us Hikite men know how to pick 'em!"

Sato and Lila couldn't help but blush bright red. Sato turned to Lila. "See what I mean when I said my dad was worse than Goyo?"

"Your father is not that bad, Sato-kun. He means well," replied Lila, still blushing.

"Oi, Ojisan! How about we head to Okido's lab and have a battle before dinner?" suggested Gen, hoping to help Sato and Lila out a bit.

"An excellent idea! We'll see if you've surpassed me yet," said Silver, a smug grin on his face.

"We'll see. Oi, Lucario! Come on!"

The Aura Pokémon ran into the room at his partner's call. Once by Gen's side, Gen, Silver and Lucario left the house and made their way to Dr. Okido's lab.

"Sato-kun, if you want you can go and watch their battle," said Lila, noticing the excitement in his eyes at the prospect of seeing an epic battle.

"That's okay, Lila-chan. I'd rather spend time with you," replied Sato with a smile that made Lila smile in return.

"Actually, Satoshi, I was hoping Lila could help me in the kitchen for a bit," said Hanako. "You can go watch your father and cousin's battle if you want."

"…Well if you insist. Come on, Pikachu!"

The Mouse Pokémon ran up and jumped to Sato's shoulder and the two left the house to follow the older men.

"So what do you think of Silver-kun and Gen, Lila-chan?" asked Hanako as the two went into the kitchen.

"They are very nice, Hanako-san. Both of them remind me very much of Sato-kun."

"Hai, the three of them are very similar. Satoshi gets his looks and personality from Silver-kun," said Hanako with a giggle as she thought of father and son.

"Hanako-san, Sato-kun said he recently found out Gen was his cousin. Didn't he always know?"

Hanako gained a sad smile. "Not really. You see Silver-kun had a falling out with his family so they don't talk at all. When Satoshi came home from Sinnoh and told me about his travels, he made mention of Gen and his Aura powers. It sounded familiar so I had Satoshi describe Gen to me. I was surprised that Satoshi said that Gen looked like him, though Satoshi was confused as to why he looked like him.

Anyway, after that I had contacted Silver-kun and told him what Satoshi told me and asked him to talk with this Gen person. When he did Silver was surprised to find out that Gen was his brother's son."

"What happened after that? You said that Silver-san had a falling out with his family."

"He did, but he couldn't be angry with Gen since Gen had no idea he had other family members out there. It seems that his own father kept things from him about his family," explained Hanako. She then giggled a bit. "I remember when Silver-kun first brought Gen home for a visit and Gen found out that Satoshi was his cousin. He looked exactly like my little Satoshi does when he gets surprised."

Lila let out some giggles of her own. She's seen Sato when he gets surprised and he looks so cute when he does.

"How did Sato-kun take it?"

Hanako giggled again. "Satoshi was just as surprised as Gen was, but soon got over it. He was actually pretty happy at having a big brother figure, to which Gen was flattered to be accepted into the family so fast."

Lila smiled at that. She was happy that Sato had a big brother who looked out for him. She briefly wondered if Sato and Gen's brotherly relationship was similar or different compared to her relationship with Itsuki and Goyo.

-:-

Some time later, the food was done, the table was set, and the boys returned from the battlefield. As they all sat down to eat, Sato went on to tell what happened, saying that the battle between Gen's Metagross and Silver's Salamence was epic. Surprisingly, yet not surprisingly, the battle came to a draw when Metagross' Meteor Mash connected with Salamence's Dragon Claw, causing the two pseudo Legendary Pokémon to knock each other out.

"I can't believe you were able to knock out my Salamence!" exclaimed Silver, very impressed.

"_Chikori!"_ exclaimed the Leaf Pokémon from the kitchen. Pikachu, Chikorita, Lucario, Espeon, and Mr. Mime were all in there eating their own meal, made by the Barrier Pokémon himself.

"You act like it's supposed to be impossible, Ojisan," said Gen with a smirk.

"_Hn,"_ grunted Lucario, agreeing with Gen and having his own smirk.

"You should have seen it, Lila-chan! Otousan and Gen-aniki's Pokémon were so evenly matched I thought it was going to take all night for the battle to finish!"

"Impressive. I'll have to watch their next battle then."

"Don't worry. There will be a next battle. Can't let Gen get the best of me!" declared Silver.

"You're on, old man!" exclaimed Gen.

"Gen-san, if it's not too much trouble, may I battle against your Metagross sometime? I'd like to see how it stacks up against my own Metagross," said Lila.

"You have a Metagross, Lila-san?"

"Hai. I'm actually a Psychic-type trainer," replied Lila with a smile.

"Then it will be an interesting battle as I'm a Steel-type specialist," stated Gen with a grin. "In fact, I was once offered the position of being the Canalave Gym Leader."

"You were?" asked Sato. He and the others were impressed.

"Yeah, but I turned it down when Tougan offered it to me. I told him that his son Hyouta should have been considered first."

"Just like Tougan. For being a defensive battler, he sure doesn't know how to think before he acts," stated Silver with a sigh.

"I don't know, Otousan. When I met with Tougan-san back in Sinnoh for my Gym battle against him, he and Hyouta seemed to patch things up between them," said Sato.

"Sato's right, Ojisan. Last I heard, they've mended their father-son bond," added Gen.

"Then good for them! Glad to hear that they're on better terms!" bellowed Silver, grinning like a Meowth with a shiny object.

Hanako rolled her eyes at her husband. He could always be eccentric at times when it came to old friends. Seeing that dinner was done, she stood from her chair and grabbed some of the plates. "Silver-kun, Gen, could you help me clear the table?"

"Okay, Obachan," said the Aura user.

"Why do I have to help?" questioned the Moltres Hunter.

"Because I'm sure Satoshi would like to spend some time with Lila-chan," said Hanako, giving her husband a small glare and making the two younger trainers blush.

With a shrug, Silver helped clear the table while Sato and Lila headed into the living room and sat next to each other on the couch.

"So what do you think of my family so far, Lila-chan?" asked Sato.

Lila let out a giggle. "Your mother asked that same question earlier. Like I said to her, your family is very nice. They remind me a lot of my family actually."

"Really?"

"Hai. Both of our mothers are very kind people and can easily take care of themselves. Your father actually reminds me a lot of Itsuki-niisan."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing, to tell the truth."

"Well, they both act childish at times is what I mean."

"True."

"Then there's Gen-san, who is a lot like Goyo-niisan, without the overprotective thing."

"Goyo's still not over that, huh?"

"…He's getting better at controlling it. I was able to visit and stay with you for the Christmas weekend, wasn't I?"

"True again," replied Sato with a laugh. He then wrapped his arm around his Maiden and pulled her closer. "You know, Christmas time is probably my favorite time of the year."

"Why's that, Sato-kun?" asked Lila as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I get to spend my time with you, Lila-chan!"

"You spend most of your time with me already, Sato-kun," stated Lila with a giggle.

"Hai, but it feels more special than it usually does around this time," said Sato, resting his head atop of hers.

Lila could only smile at that statement. The two lovebirds sat in each other's loving embrace and soon drifted off to sleep. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by Hanako and Silver.

"Aren't they just cute, Silver-kun?" whispered Hanako, not wanting to wake them up.

"Hai. Sato's got himself a keeper with that one."

"Let's just hope you don't scare her away," said Hanako with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," said the housewife. She then turned to her nephew, who was currently washing the dishes. "Gen, you can leave the dishes as they are. I'll get them in the morning."

"Are you sure, Obachan?" questioned Gen, looking up from the sudsy water.

"I'm sure. We should all go to bed now."

Listening to the kind woman, Gen dried his hands and shuffled off to the guest bedroom he was staying in, Lucario following along the way. Pikachu and Espeon settled down in the living room near their partners, while Silver and Hanako headed to their bedroom ready for a peaceful sleep.

-:-

Christmas soon came and gifts were open. Halfway through the day, Sato and Lila headed outside and started to play in the snow.

"Feels like déjà vu, doesn't it?"

"What does, Sato-kun?"

"I mean, didn't we play in the snow last time too?"

Lila giggled at the look of thought Sato had on his face. "Think of this as our very own Christmas tradition, Sato-kun."

Sato thought about it and nodded his head in agreement, giving his Maiden a grin. "I like that idea, Lila-chan. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sato-kun."

With that, the two drew in close and kissed. Christmas was definitely becoming their favorite holiday.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Think of this one-shot as a companion piece to my much older fic 'Christmas With Her Family'. Hope you enjoyed it. I know Sato did since he doesn't have to worry about being killed this time around.**

**As you can see I added Gen as Sato's cousin. I did this because in all honesty, Gen does look like an older version of Sato as well as a modern day version of Arlon, who Sato is mistaken for at one point since he has the same Aura. It's possible that since Sato and Gen are the only known Aura users and Arlon has the same Aura they do, there's a possibility that Sato and Gen could be his descendants. Unfortunately, we might never find out since Aura seems to be Generation IV exclusive and the animé is in the Unova Arc.**


End file.
